


Sins of the Fathers

by WilhelmAres



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Bodies piled up and debt was paid in blood.Evan and the Entity isn't Jake's first hunter, and they don't go after children





	Sins of the Fathers

_1935_

"$250."

"But, it surely cannot--"

"Mr. MacMillan, your failing mine has cost us $250 last month alone. Over the last 20 months, you have incrurred a debt of over $1700! Your mine and trickery has almost bankrupted my bank!" the furious Jebediah Park screamed.

"I.. I can fix this! There has to be some way." 

"Well, you could do what we're doing to stay afloat and grease up the Reich people. But you'd probably have to scrap the machinery to get half the debt. Like Hell will the Krauts take intrest in such a poor mine.

But you're in luck! A new law passed here in West Virginia granting disaster relief funds for mine collapses."

"I don't like what you're implying."

"And I don't like $1700 debt going unpaid. Of which only $500 of which would be paid if you just blew the mine empty."  

* * *

 

_1981_

The child saw great trees pass his window. He focused on their unusual sight, on the mountains around him, on anything except his grandfather driving him 2 hours away from where he was going.

On anything but the crying sound from the trunk.

A sudden swerve and the boy's head bounced off the window, leaving a trace of blood. Refocusing, he saw rusted, overgrown metal buildings.

"Jake! Bastard son of a bastard son, you can't even manage sitting during a turn!" The elderly man spat, the smell of peppermint not actually masking the stench of rotten, broken teeth. "We're here."

The boy looked at the hovel, a small ruin. The door boarded up, the window open. The elder lead the boy to the other side of the shack, where a door led inside, right next to the basement stairs. 

"Go down there. There's a flashlight and some tools, bring them up here. I'll get out guest outta the trunk."

**Author's Note:**

> Draft, don't want to lose it  
> Add on later.


End file.
